With the rapid development of technology, the electronic devices are required to provide with power accuracy. These advanced electronic devices widely applied in the technology industry thus rely on high quality electric power supplied to keep the devices in proper operation. On the other hand, the high quality electric power is also one of the key requirements to keep critical IT devices, which is now widely used in the world, in proper operation.
When the supplied electric power does not meet the specified requirement; the supplied electric power is unstable; or an inrush current has occurred, all these conditions will cause the malfunction of the electronic device. To the worst, it may cause damage of the electronic device or critical data lost in the electronic device. Therefore, there are widely aware of the field to improve the precision of the supplied voltage and/or current to the electronic device, to provide a stable electric power and to minimize the inrush current of the electric device to a power source.
In order to address the issues described above, currently, a protection apparatus can be provided between the electronic device and a power source supplied thereto so as to supply a suitable voltage and current to the electronic device after stabilization of the power source. However, since the conventional protection apparatus in the prior art has a very limited ability in regulating the electric power, many performance problems in power supply remain unresolved. It becomes obvious that many performance issues; at electronic device; prevent the delivery of adequate quality electric power.